


Things You Said When We Were The Happiest We've Ever Been

by 6lytherin



Series: Dramione Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dramionedrabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Good Draco Malfoy, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6lytherin/pseuds/6lytherin
Summary: Prompt: Things You Said When We Were The Happiest We've Ever Been





	Things You Said When We Were The Happiest We've Ever Been

Draco paced back and forth, the silence and anticipation of the hospital filling him up to the point of exploding. 

"Hey, calm down," he flinched as a hand was laid against his shoulder. He turned to face his wife's best friend, fear evident in both boys eyes. 

Draco couldn't stop himself as he pulled the boy into a too-tight hug, tears pouring down his face. "She has to be okay, Harry." 

Half an hour later the doctor finally came out of the room, everyone listened closely as they were told the news. 

"Mr. Malfoy?" Draco stood nervously, preparing himself for the worst. He felt himself breathe for the first time in hours when he saw the smile on the doctor's face. 

"I'm happy to say everything went well. Would you like to meet your daughter?" 

The whole room cheered as Draco rushed to his family in the next room.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, tears streaming down his face as he held his daughter for the first time. She smiled up at him, her eyes fluttering softly. 

He sat down on the bed gently, his wife half asleep and not wanting to startle her. "She's beautiful, both of you are beautiful." 

Hermione nodded softly, in awe of the little baby that was sleeping peacefully in her husbands arms. 

"My perfect little family."


End file.
